Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by mabelreid
Summary: A sequel to last year's "Auld Lang Syne." Reid gets a call from Rosa in Las Vegas that prompts him to request last minute time off from Hotch. We'll see more of baby Mary too.
1. Unexpected Vacation

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this is a sequel to "Auld Lang Syne. I wanted to do more with Reid and Detective Rosario Castillo. It's set this year in Season 10. Please enjoy._**

**_Unexpected Vacation_**

The late December air was bitter in DC. It whipped at his hair like a wild animal trying to drag him away and he wished that he had the knitted cap Garcia had made him for his last birthday. His cheeks and ears were nearly numb and his fingers felt frozen despite his gloves. The sun was beginning to sink toward the horizon as he finally made his way into the library and blessed warmth.

His cheeks and ears tingled when he passed through the glass doors of his favorite place. He dropped his armful of books into the return slot and then turned to face the rows and stacks of books that were like a feast of fat things to him. He thought he could smell the paper and ink as he made his way to the sci-fi section to see if there were any new offerings for consideration. The quiet perusal of other people soothed his soul in a way he never took for granted.

"Hello, Dr. Reid," someone said as he daydreamed at the head of the aisle.

He turned to see a short, stout woman dressed in a gray and white pin stripped suit with a cartful of books. Her sky blue eyes twinkled at him from a round face framed with platinum hair. She smiled and he couldn't help but grin back at her.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Williams."

"I see you're headed back into the land of science fiction."

"Yes, ma'am."

She winked at him. "You just take your time."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, son. You're our best customer, after all."

He watched her move off with her cart to return the books back to their rightful places. He wondered for a while if librarians ever felt like they fought a losing battle, returning books only to have them be checked out again and then returned and back to the shelves. He supposed it didn't matter. After all, they had one of the best jobs in the world, he supposed.

When he arrived home an hour later, he balanced ten different books in his arms and a white take out bag from his favorite Indian restaurant. He had the makings of a perfect Tuesday night, and he meant to enjoy it.

His phone vibrated when he was about halfway through his third book and nearly finished with his curry. He looked at the number and a huge smile took up residence on his face.

"Hey," he said. "I was just thinking about you."

"_No, you were reading a book and probably finishing an order of chicken curry." _

"How did you know that?"

"_I love it when you squeak, babe." _

"How did you know?" He persisted.

"_I know because I know you."_

"Do you?"

"_Yeah… I know exactly how you like to spend a weeknight when you're case free." _

"It would appear you're picking up on my profiler skills."

"_You say that like it's a bad thing." _

He laughed. "It is, if I can't surprise you anymore."

"_You want to surprise me." _

"Yeah, isn't that what love is all about, keeping the mystery?"

"_Oh, there's plenty of the mysterious about you, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid?"_

"There is?"

"_Yep."_

"Like what," he wondered over the very last bite of his dinner.

"_I can't tell you. It'll spoil the mystery that is me." _

He choked on the last of the soda he drank in place of his usual coffee. Oddly enough, he didn't like the taste of curry mixed with coffee, but soda was okay.

"Is this how it's going to be for us?" He demanded cheerfully.

"_Yeah… you got a problem with that?"_

"Nope," he said making his lips pop over the "p."

"_Good answer, Spencer." _

"How're things in Vegas?"

"_Same old, same old, crime and slime ever day," _she complained, but he knew it was only for show.

"But you love it," he teased.

"_Yeah, I love it. Spencer?"_

The change in her voice put up the hair on the back of his neck. "What's wrong?"

"_I don't know, I'm just…" _

"What is it?"

"_I miss you, babe, so much." _

He got up and went to his couch to lie down. "I miss you too."

"_I want to see you." _

"I want to see you too."

"_Please, Spencer, it's been three months. Can't you get away for a couple of days? It's Christmas." _

"I wish I could, but -"

"_I know, you can't promise me because of work."_

"What's really bothering you?" He demanded.

"_Don't profile me." _

"I'm not!" He said and his voice rose a little. "I can hear how upset you are. Talk to me!"

"_You got shot in the neck, Spencer. You almost died."_

He blinked in surprise at her sudden change of topic.

"But I didn't," he reminded her. "I'm okay."

"_I want to see it for myself, Spencer. I want you to hold me and tell me everything is okay. I want to kiss your lips and feel the strength in your hands. I want to drown in your eyes." _

"Rosa -"

"_Look, I understand. I'll talk to you later._

"Don't -"

He was listening to dead air. "Rosa," he called, but she'd disconnected. "Damn it." What now?

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid knocked on Hotch's door at eight the next morning. He entered when Hotch called "Come in,"

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Hotch?"

His boss observed him expectantly. "What is it, Reid?"

"I, um, well I have a problem and I need a few days off to go home."

"Is it your mom?"

"No, she's fine, but I'd like to see her, too."

Hotch nodded slowly. "I take it this has something to do with a certain LVPD homicide detective."

"Can I sit down for a minute?"

Hotch indicated the chair. He put down his pen and gave Reid his full attention. "What happened?"

Reid told Hotch all about his call to Rosa. He spoke so fast, his words poured over each other like water on stones. "She's so angry with me, Hotch. I know I have a lot of cases on my desk, but I really need some time away."

"Take as much time as you need, Reid."

"Really," Spencer squeaked.

"Yes, I was going to announce we've been taken off case rotation until after the New Year. SC Cruz and the Director both signed off on it."

Reid jumped to his feet. "Is it okay if I leave early? I really need to get out to Las Vegas."

Hotch shot him a big smile that lit up his dark eyes. "From what you've told me, I'd say you're right."

"Thanks, Hotch."

"You're welcome. Now go do what you have to do."

Reid hurried out of the room and to his desk. He passed Kate on the way. "Hi, Reid," she greeted when he flew past. "Where's the fire."

"Nowhere, just got things to do, then I'm leaving for a few days."

"Going home?"

"Yeah, gonna go see my mom."

"You're mom's in Las Vegas, right."

Reid nodded as he sat behind his desk. "Um, she's a patient at Bennington. She's schizophrenic."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Reid. I didn't mean to -"

"It's okay." He smiled for her because it wasn't so hard to talk about his mother as it had been in the early years. "She's actually doing much better in the last year or so."

Kate rested a hip against his desk. "I was reading an article online that said they're making pretty good strides with some patients in the treatment of schizophrenia."

"Yeah, the drugs she's taking are much better than even five years ago."

"I'm very glad for you."

"Thanks, um sorry, Kate," he picked up a file. "I really need to -"

"Say no more," she moved to her desk and didn't comment when Hotch called them to the conference room, and Reid didn't join them.

Reid set the last of his consultation files in the out box and picked up his go bag and messenger bag. He was halfway to the elevator when Morgan left his office.

"Hey, Reid."

"I'm in a hurry, Morgan."

"I know, Hotch told us you're going out of town. I just wondered if you wanted a ride. I managed to get on a flight to Chicago this afternoon, a bit of a minor miracle on Christmas Eve, but I'll take it."

Reid eyed him warily. "Only if you promise not to grill me about going home."

Morgan grinned at him and held up both his hands. "You wound me, pretty boy."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Oh stop it!"

Morgan chuckled. "Alright, I won't grill you about what's bothering you. Consider it a Christmas gift, from me to you."

"Thanks, Morgan."

"Well, come on then. We don't want to miss our flights."


	2. Surprise

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Surprise_**

Reid parked his rental in the guest parking at Rosa's apartment and sat thinking for a moment. He should have called her before showing up unannounced. He looked at his reflection in the rearview mirror and frowned. He shoved his bangs back on his forehead and sighed. It was cold and sitting out in the car wasn't going to do anyone any good.

She lived on the third floor, but he took the stairs rather than wait for the elevator. If he waited, then he might decide to bolt. The hallway was empty when he stepped out of the stair well. He could hear muffled sounds behind other doors, music, television, and a couple of loud conversations. The carpet kept his footsteps quiet, but he didn't like that it was beige just like every other apartment building he'd ever seen.

He knocked on 3B with the knuckles of his right hand and waited. She didn't answer so he knocked again. Still no answer. He knocked one last time before admitting defeat. He pulled out his phone and was about to dial her number when he thought better of it and decided to go to his hotel. She was probably on shift. He turned away with slumped shoulders and a frown. Perhaps he'd run over to see his mother. It was after dinnertime so he should be able to spend a couple of hours with her before he'd try to call Rosa.

CMCMCMCMCM

Rosa leaped out of the car as her partner brought it to a screaming halt at the end of the alleyway. "Freeze or I will shoot!" She shouted at the man trying to scale a chain link fence.

He didn't stop so she holstered her gun and took a running start at the fence. She hit it with a clang of metal as Lee shouted after her. "I'll go around and cut him off."

Rosa didn't hear the squealing of the tires as Lee threw their car in reverse and backed out of the alley as fast as she dared. Rosa climbed over the fence and dropped to the ground about ten feet behind the fleeing man. "I said stop," she panted and removed her gun.

"Try ta catch me, bitch cop," he yelled back. "Ain't no one ever caught Billy B, baby."

She shot over his head, and it didn't slow him down. "Damn," She swore and tore after him, or rather, attempted to tear after him because something was very wrong with her ankle. Hot burning pain shot up her leg as she tried to take a step. "Damn it," she shouted just as a siren screamed up to the alley."

Her partner cut off the fleeing suspect just as he was about to vault over the car. She slammed him up against the hood of the vehicle and put a gun to his neck as Rosa limped out into the city streetlights. Several people gave them a wide berth. A couple of kids yelled obscenities, and one girl about twenty, said something about jack booted thugs as she passed and gave them the finger. Rosa ignored her for her partner who was giving Billy B his rights.

"….right to an attorney, if you can't afford an attorney one, will be appointed to you. Do you understand you rights, asshole."

"Yeah, I got it. Get off me, bitch, the cuffs are killing me."

"Oh, that's too f-ing bad."

"I'm gonna sue you for excessive force."

"Cry me a river," Lee said and she manhandled him into the car and slammed the door.

"Always making new friends wherever you go," Rosa said.

"Damn straight."

"At least we got him."

"What the hell happened to you?" Lee demanded as Rosa limped around the car.

"Nothing."

"That ain't nothing. You can barely walk."

"I landed wrong back there. It's nothing a little ice won't cure."

Lee grabbed Rosa as her partner began to get into the back of the car with their suspect. "No, I'm taking you to the hospital.

At that moment, a black and white sent to back them, pulled up to the curb. "You need help."

"Yeah, can you take this dingle berry in, Detective Hernandez is hurt?"

"Sure thing."

"Lee!"

"Shut up and get in the car. We're going to the all night clinic."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine and you know LT Riker would say the same."

Rosa slammed into the passenger side and stared out the window. "That's my good girl," Lee cooed sarcastically.

"Stop treating me like a child."

"Stop acting like one and I will," Lee shot back. "I'm sure you just have a sprain, but if I don't take you to the clinic it'll be my hide with the LT."

Rosa didn't respond until they pulled into the parking lot of the all night clinic on the hospital campus. "Lee."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Lee pursed her lips as she parked. "What's going on with you?"

"It's nothing."

Lee observed her best friend and partner in the orange glow of the sodium parking light. "I can see it's not. You haven't been right since Spencer got shot."

"Don't," Rosa started.

"If you can't talk to me… then you should be talking to him."

"I tried that already. It didn't work."

"I'm sorry -"

"Look, don't apologize, Lee. I'm sorry I've been acting like such a bitch."

"It's okay because I happen to care about you."

"I know. I just can't talk about it now. Can you understand?"

"Yeah, just don't let it fester, Rosie. Call him."

"I did. It didn't go very well."

"What happened?"

Rosa opened her door. "I don't want to talk about it now, Lee, please."

The tears in Rosa's voice had Lee getting out of the car. "I'm going to get a wheelchair for you."

"Okay, thanks, Lee."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

When Lee followed Rosa out of the clinic door three hours later, her foot was wrapped in an Ace bandage and she walked on crutches.

"I told you…" Lee began.

"Okay, so you were right. Damn it. Why on Christmas Eve?"

Lee patted her back. "Look on the bright side. You'll get lots of sympathy from your family and if you -"

"Stop right there. I'm not calling Spencer."

"Then I will."

Rosa stopped at the end of the pathway to the parking lot. "No, you will not. If you do, I'll ask the LT for reassignment."

Lee's eyebrows went up as she took in Rosa' furious eyes. "You're serious."

"Yes, I'm serious. Please drop it."

"I'll drop it, for now."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

When Reid reached his hotel room, he nearly turned around to leave again. It was ten pm on Christmas Eve and he had nothing but an empty room on the other side of the door. His feet wanted to take him to Rosa. She was the reason he'd come to Las Vegas in the first place.

He went inside because there was nothing else to do but go to bed and try to figure out what he'd do in the morning. Surely, she'd answer the phone if he called her or the door if he went over on Christmas morning.

_She'll probably slam the door in your face or hang up on you._

He decided he didn't want to hear what the voice of reason said, so he set about getting ready for bed. When he'd brushed his teeth, he went back to his bed and looked at the cell phone on his night table. If he left a message for her then - the phone rang as he reached for it. It was her number on the display. His heart leapt up in his throat as he touched the screen to answer the call.

"Rosa," he squeaked.

"Hey, Spencer."

They didn't speak for a long time until Rosa broke the silence. "I'm sorry for this morning. I was upset. I miss you and I really wanted -"

"It's okay," he interrupted. "I overreacted because you're right. Sometimes my job gets in the way of everything."

"It's who you are. I accepted that long ago. I just hate this long distance thing."

"Well, what if I told you that I'm in town."

"What?"

"I'm in Las Vegas. I came out to see you and my mom. I thought I'd try to see Mary, too."

"Oh, she is so cute. I went over to see her a couple of weeks ago. She's doing great. The Goldsteins are wonderful with her. They still have Damien as a foster child. His mother's going away for five to ten for beating him. They're thinking about adopting him, as well as Mary."

"I think that's wonderful news."

"Me too, they're such a great little family."

"I want to see you," Reid said firmly.

"Me too, that's why I decided to call you."

Reid smiled. "I have a feeling there's more to your change of heart."

"I'm not going to ask how you know that because it wouldn't do me any good."

"Well…"

"It was Lee. She talked sense to me, but I didn't tell her she was right so…"

"You want me to keep it to myself," Reid said.

"Yeah, what's it going to cost me?"

"I'll tell you when I see you."

"Now," she squeaked and Reid almost laughed.

"Now."

"Alright, but I have a surprise for you that you might not like."

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

"Nope, you'll have to wait until you see me."

"Rosa."

"I said no."

"Then I'll have to see it for myself. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

He hung up before she could protest and changed back into street clothes. It was more like twenty-five minutes when he knocked on her door for the second time that night. He waited and thought that he'd dreamed the entire conversation because she didn't answer. He knocked again and she said. "Alright, Spencer, hold your horses."

He grinned at the irritation in her voice and then his mouth dropped when she opened the door and he saw the crutches.

"Welcome, my love," she greeted with grin. "Bet you wish you'd stayed home."


	3. Sleepover

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**Sleepover**_

Reid stood in the doorway staring at Rosa while she smirked at him. Finally, she said, "Hey… My ankle hurts. You gonna to come in or not?"

He blinked like a man coming out of a daze. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Come in and sit," she requested. "I'll tell you all about it."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, now shut the door and go sit."

He shut the door, but he didn't enter her living area despite its inviting décor. He liked the room warm with its hand woven rugs on the floor and colors in deep jewel tones that soothed his soul.

"Spencer."

He finally looked at her. She wore a white tank top and blue and white sleep pants. Her long, dark hair was piled on her head, and her feet were bare. Her face, even without makeup, was so beautiful it made his heart ache.

He decided to go to a very large, black leather recliner chair and curl up in it. She went to the matching sofa and sat awkwardly. Her crutches fell to the floor with a crash and he flinched.

"Sorry, I hate those damn things."

He found that he smiled against his will. "I understand better than you think."

She lifted her eyebrows. "I sense a story."

"Later. Tell me!"

"We got a rape and murder case three weeks ago. After several dead ends, we found the son of a bitch that did it and chased him down. He decided to go over a fence in an alleyway off seventh. I climbed over and when I dropped, I twisted my ankle. It's nothing serious. I just have to be on these damn crutches for the next couple of weeks. Nice timing, right?"

"I imagine that Lee didn't take kindly to your suspect trying to get away like that."

She smiled and his heart picked up speed. Her dark eyes were so deep, like the depths of a mountain cave, but warmer and kinder. The light in them changed with her mood, and one thing he knew, he didn't want them pointed at him when she was mad.

"Lee likes chasing the bad guys. I'll do it if I have to, but I'm better at solving the mystery that gets us to the chase. Lt. Riker says that's why we make a great team."

"You compliment each other."

"Yeah."

Reid sat up straight. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I told Lee I was okay, but she threatened me with the Lieutenant if I didn't go to the clinic."

"She was right."

"Look, I'm really tired. I know I promised we'd talk, but I just want to go to sleep."

"I think that's a good idea." He kicked off his shoes and removed his coat and scarf.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm staying with you."

"No!"

He stood up. "You might as well tell where I can find bedding for the couch. It's getting late."

"Spencer -"

He went to her and leaned down to look her right in the eyes. "I'm not leaving you here alone with a twisted ankle."

"I don't need -"

He put both hands on her shoulders as she tried to rise. "I told you I know what it's like to deal with crutches alone. You need help."

"I don't want you here," she hissed between her teeth. "You feel sorry for me."

"So, what if I do?" He shot back. "I'm staying right here on the couch, whether you like it or not."

They stared each other down and Reid almost smiled when she broke first. He'd once said that he was a blinker, not someone that could stare another down, like Hotch. Now, it appeared he did have the ability because she was looking at the wall instead of in his eyes.

"Fine," she said and gave him a wide, false smile. "There's extra sheets, a blanket and a pillow in my bedroom closet."

"I'll find it."

She grabbed her crutches. "I'm right behind you."

After he'd arranged his makeshift bed, he went back down the hall to her bedroom. He knocked on the open door. "Can I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She sat with her back against some pillows. She had an old-fashioned sleigh bed that he liked. Its lines appealed to something inside him that he couldn't define.

"Something I can do for you?"

He looked up to see that she was studying him with eyes that weren't angry anymore. Instead, there was a bit of humor in them that made him stand up straight.

"I just wanted to know if you need anything."

"I'm fine."

He opened his mouth to ask Rosa about her apparent changes in moods, and then closed it because he remembered Emily telling him that pointing out mood swings to a woman could get him in a lot of trouble. Rosa was already angry with him, so he said good night and shut her door.

He went back to the living room and stared at the makeshift bed on the couch. It didn't appear comfortable. In fact, it looked like very cold and lonely despite the red, green and white pattern worked into the knitted throw over the back of the seat.

He went over to Rosa's tree instead, surveyed the colorful lights, and ornaments that hung on the green pine tree boughs. She'd wound a length of gold tinsel around it and there were silvery fake icicles to complete the look. There were several beautifully wrapped gifts on the table underneath the tree. A piece of white cotton with sparkles looked like a broad expanse of pure snow and there were little houses spread under the tree and interspersed with the gifts as though it were a real Santa's Village.

He went back to the couch, and pulled off his tie, and his socks. He pulled his shirt out of his slacks and lay down. He wished he'd brought his go bag.

_Yeah, bringing that along for a talk would've sent the right message. _

_If she'd just told him about her ankle…_

He pulled the blanket over his hips and lay back with his hands under his head. He stared at the ceiling and tried desperately not to think about his last visit here, just before being shot in Texas.

CMCMCMCMCM

Rosa flipped off her bedside light and tried to get comfortable. Her ankle ached despite the medicine they'd prescribed at the clinic. Why did it take pain medication so long to kick in? It was like some kind of cosmic joke.

She turned over on her right side to face the wall, and then turned again because that put her back to the door of her room, and Spencer was in the living room.

_I wonder if he took off all his clothes._

_Stop it._

Instead of stopping it, she sat up, turned on the light and reached for her crutches. It was ridiculous. She'd called him to talk because after she'd returned from the clinic, she'd realized that Lee was right. It galled her to admit that her partner was right even though she'd been feeling like a total bitch for treating Spencer so badly.

"I'm a coward," she said under her breath. "This is ridiculous."

She was halfway down the hall when she met Spencer coming from the other direction. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you?" They said at the same time.

He didn't ask and she didn't say no when he followed her back to her room and took off his shirt and slacks. She was in bed by the time he joined her. She put her head on his chest and let two tears slid out of her eyes.

"I'm an idiot," she said.

He stroked her with one of his long fingered hands. "No, you're not an idiot. You're someone that's entitled to her feelings."

"I don't know what to do. I love you, but I can't stand that you're on the other side of the country."

"I don't know if you believe me, but I feel the same. I hate that my job forces me to work out of Quantico. I've been thinking that I'm using my job to hide."

She sat up so she could look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"When I was talking to Maeve, I knew she was in danger. I could have stopped it."

"Spencer -"

"No, hear me out," he stopped her with a finger to her lips. "What if I didn't because if I did that meant we had to meet and then I'd have to have a real relationship? I never had one before I met her. What if I was a coward?"

"That's not true, Spencer."

"You don't see my clearly, Rosa. You love me."

"Yes, I do love you, but I also know that you didn't deliberately keep her in danger. You did what you thought was best. I thought you knew that. I thought you were working through you guilt."

"I was… I mean, I am. I just wonder if I'm using my job as a way to avoid an adult relationship with you."

She pushed her fingers through his hair, gently in a way that made him shiver. "You thrive on profiling psychos, Spencer. It's who you are. I love you for it."

"I don't know if I believe it," he said. "What if I'm so afraid to leave my comfort zone, I'm willing to let you pass me by?"

She sat up again. "Where's this coming from?"

He reached up to touch her hair again. "Sometimes it takes something extreme to make us see the world clearly. Ever since I got shot and came with in a millimeter of dying, I've been reevaluating my life. I don't know what I want anymore, except for you."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know. I think it's just the time of the year," he said sadly "We're gearing up for a New Year, and everyone thinks a New Year is a fresh start, a chance to change what's wrong in your life. It's why we make New Year's resolutions."

"I don't," she said with a grin that made him roll his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. I think if something's that important to you, you don't wait until the New Year to do something about it. You change right then and there; otherwise, what's the point other than to do what everybody else is doing."

"That's not you," he pointed out.

"Neither is it you," she agreed.

"I don't know about that."

"I do, because if you believed in stagnating, you wouldn't have 3 PhD's and who knows how many other degrees."

He snorted out laughter. "I like the way you say that, as if you're fed up with my love of school, but I know better."

She poked him in the ribs, hard. "Boy, have I got you fooled."

"No," he reached over and shut off the lamp. "You don't have me fooled."

She hugged him tight. "What are we going to do, mi amor?"

He sighed. "I don't know, but I do know that I'm tired and I want to talk about this when I'm coherent."

"Go to sleep," she ordered quietly.

He closed his eyes, but despite his protests to the contrary, sleep was far from his sight, and his heart was far from calm.


	4. Christmas Morning

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Christmas Morning_**

Rosa awoke the next morning to find Reid gone from her bed. She found her crutches and hurried out to the living area. The sounds from the kitchen peaked her interest, despite the renewed pain in her ankle.

He was cooking. She couldn't believe it. He always said he was lousy in the kitchen but here was ample proof to the contrary. He was taking something that smelled divine from the oven. It was bubbling, and steaming. She detected cheese, eggs and garlic over the wonderful aroma of coffee.

"What are you doing?" She asked when he'd put her best casserole dish on a cooling rack.

He jumped and turned to her with very pink cheeks. "Oh, I was hoping you'd stay asleep until I could bring you breakfast in bed."

"You don't have to wait on me," she admonished him.

He stood there in his shirt and slacks with a puppy dog expression in his eyes. "I just want to take care of you."

"I hate it when you get that look in your eyes," she continued. "It's not fair."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She hobbled her way to him and stood directly in his way. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

He bent and claimed her lips. His hands cupped her face and sent shivers down her spine to her toes. Her good knee began to give out and she dropped one of her crutches with a bang. She let go of the second crutch and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered his arms to her waist and lifted her off her feet.

"Querida," he whispered, when she let him speak.

"Put me down," she requested.

"Why?"

"Because you're trying to distract me."

He lowered her carefully. She stood with her injured foot bent as he retrieved her crutches. "Here."

"That was some kiss."

"I've missed you as much as you missed me. Last night…"

"I know," she shushed him with a finger to his mouth. "I'm sorry about this damn ankle. Ever since you walked through that door, all I can think about is…"

"Three months ago," he finished.

"Yes… You finally let me see everything about you. You let yourself truly open up to me and you let me be who I am. It was the most intimate moment of my life and I know you felt the same way."

"It wasn't just body to body," Reid agreed. "It was heart to heart."

"Yes, and I still feel that way. I don't want to feel it from a distance, Spencer."

He cupped one hand to her face, again and more shivers danced their way up her spine. She pulled away and backed from him. "I'm hungry."

He let his hand fall to his side. "Yes. Go sit down while I fix a plate for you."

They ate the casserole he'd made from eggs, ready-made biscuits, cheese and sausage. He'd made hash browns, coffee and poured out the rest of her orange juice.

"This is wonderful," she said. "I had no idea you could cook."

"I can't, not really. I'm only good with breakfast food."

"I heartily approve. This is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it. I'm just grateful you had supplies in your fridge."

"I was going to make a big breakfast. I like cooking in the mornings when I don't have to work."

"Me too," he said.

They talked only of inconsequential things and caught up on each other's lives over the last few months.

"What do you think of Agent Callahan, so far?"

Reid finished the last of the toast he'd made. "She's very capable, compassionate and clever."

Rosa giggled over her mug of coffee. "I like your alliterations, Spencer."

He threw his napkin at her. "You asked."

"Yes, I did."

"She lost someone, too."

Rosa put down her fork and reached across for his hand. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Her sister and her sister's husband died in 9/11. She's been raising their daughter who was a baby when they were killed, for the last thirteen years."

Rosa squeezed his hand. "You like her."

"Yeah. She's funny. She reminds me quire a bit of Rossi. She has some of his sarcastic sense of humor."

"Oh, from what you've told me, that can be dangerous."

He laughed. "Well, I think Dave cares about all of us, in his own way."

When the meal was over, he made her go to the living area with the convincing argument that she couldn't control her crutches and try to help him with clearing the table at the same time.

"I can help," she tried to argue.

"No, I told you I know what it's like. It's impossible to carry dishes and walk on crutches at the same time. I had to live on take out, or coffee and muffins from the cafe for months after I got shot."

"Alright," she tried to glare at him, but he was so damn cute when he was trying to be stern. "I'll go sit in the living room."

When he finally joined her after lots of banging about and water running in the kitchen, she was deep into a leather bound Sherlock Holmes mystery. He'd sent it to her for her last birthday, but she'd had no time to read until now.

"What do you think?" He asked her.

"I saw one of the movie adaptations of this," she pointed to the title. "The Hound of the Baskervilles," but this is much better."

"Actually I enjoyed the version with Basil Rathbone as Sherlock Holmes."

"I take it you like old black and white films."

Reid shrugged, "I think there's too much gun play and unnecessary violence in most films today. When Basil Rathbone played Sherlock Holmes it was about the story, not how many times you set off an explosion."

She put the book aside, and took one of his hands. She studied his fingers and ran her hands over his palm. "We need to talk,"

"Yeah."

"What're we going to do?"

"I wish I knew," he said.

"I don't want us to fade away from each other."

"Neither do I."

"So, what do we do?"

He slid over so he could put his arms around her. She tried to fold her legs up to the couch, but the movements made her cry out with pain.

"I should go," he said.

"No, its okay," she said. "I'm alright."

"You're not okay."

"Spencer! Don't shut me out."

"I'm not!"

She put a hand to his face and made him look at her. "We have to figure this out."

He looked down at his shoes instead of her face because her dark eyes made him feel like he was drowning under their power.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to say that everything is going to be alright. I want you to tell me that we'll be able to work things out. I want you to tell me you love me."

He raised his head to look at her eyes because there was no way to avoid them and it didn't matter if he did drown in their beauty and intensity. It was inevitable now.

"I do love you, but I can't promise you that everything is going to be alright. The odds of a long distance relationship -'

"I don't want to hear the odds, Spencer."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to fix this."

She wiped her hands under her eyes as tears began to fall. "I just wish…"

"What?" He drew her into his arms and began to stroke her back.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"I wish I could drop everything and just run away with you somewhere and make a new start."

"I wish that every day."

"You do?"

"Yeah…"

He held her tight for a long time. She finally pushed away. "I need to get ready for Christmas at my sister's place."

"Alright."

"Are you sure you don't want join me? My family would love to meet you."

"I told you last night, when you said your entire family was up from New Mexico, that I can't go. I'm going to see my mother."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I think you're trying to get out of meeting my parents."

He wouldn't look at her. "I'm not," he denied.

"Well, if you're sure you don't want to meet the family…"

"Rosa!"

"Seriously, I wish I could go with you to see your mother."

"Me too."

She reached out and rubbed his forearm. "I know I can't meet her, not now."

"I hope one day, you will. She'll love you."

She reached up and kissed him again. "I'll love her because she gave you to the world."

He hugged her tight. "Thank you."

"Look, my family gathering should be done around four. Maybe we can meet up and see Mary. I'll call Doris and see."

He nodded and went to find his shoes and coat while she made the phone call.

"She said anytime is fine. They're spending the day at home."

"I'll see you later."

"Spencer?"

"What?"

She reached up for him when he approached the sofa. He leaned down and captured her lips for a long kiss that made his heart ache so much that tears sprang into his eyes. He pulled back and saw that more tears ran down her cheeks. "No matter what happens, Rosa." He said with finality. "I love you."

She nodded and wiped away more tears. "See you later."

"Yeah, have fun with your family."

He left her place and went to his car. The wind was blowing like a wild thing that tried to drag him away. People hurried by in cars and on the street. Las Vegas never slowed down especially during the holidays, but today he didn't mind all the people. They were a reminder that life had to move forward.

He got in his car and started the engine. He'd go see his mother and take her the gift he'd bought for her. Maybe she'd know what to do.


	5. Christmas Visits

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Christmas Visits_**

One of the aides at Bennington directed him to his mother's room instead of the common room. "I'm glad you're here. She's a little down today."

"She doesn't like Christmas," Reid responded with a sigh.

"It's difficult this time of year. The days are short and with less sunlight, it's tough."

"How is she otherwise?"

"She doesn't stop talking about you," said the aide with a grin. "You're her personal Knight of the Round Table."

He gave her a crooked smile. "I'm sorry you have to hear about me."

She lifted her eyebrows. "It's no problem. Your mother's great. She loves you so much."

"I'll just go see her," he said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome and Merry Christmas."

"You too."

He found his mother sitting on her sofa looking at an old photo album. "Hey," he said after knocking and going inside.

She looked up, and smiled. "Hey, baby. I'm so glad you're here."

He went to her and hugged her tight. He kissed her cheek and then sat down. "How are you, mom?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? The aide said you were feeling down."

"I don't like Christmas."

"I know, but I brought you a gift anyway."

"You don't have to do that."

"I got something practical you can use."

He pulled a box out of his messenger bag and gave it to her. She ripped off the paper and favored him with a broad smile, "A scrabble dictionary?"

"Yeah… The game we play in the common area belongs to Bennington. I thought you'd like to have your own dictionary."

"Hm… I think you think I can't beat you on my own and I need help."

"Why don't we go down to the common area and you can show me the error of my ways?"

"Is this a ploy to get me out of here?"

"Yes."

She laughed. "Alright, I'll humor you."

"We'll see, mom."

They were deep into a game and his mother had just scored big with the word "quartzes," when she looked right at him and said. "Tell me."

"What?"

"I'm your mother and I can tell something is bothering you."

Reid studied his letters to give himself time to think. He came here to talk to his mother about Rosa, but he didn't know what to say.

"Do you remember that I told you about Rosa?"

"She's a police officer here in Las Vegas and you like her."

His mother was smiling at him again. He went back to studying his letters. "I love her, mom, but she's here and I'm in DC."

He put down his word, but reaped a lousy score compared to his mother.

"What do you want to do?" She asked him.

"I want to stay here in Las Vegas, with her."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

He reached for the dictionary because it gave his hands something to do other than fidget in his lap. "Today, yes, it's what I want, but… I have a family in DC, too. They're my friends and we do good work together."

She reached over and took his hand. "I can't tell you what to do. I'd love it if you came home, but if you're still conflicted, then you have to go back to DC."

"What if I go back and I lose Rosa."

"Then it wasn't meant to be."

He frowned at his mother and pulled his hand out of her grasp. "That's not what I want to hear."

"I know, baby, but it's true. You loved Maeve very much. You've learned to live without her and now you've found someone new. You can't hold on to her so tight, that she slips through your fingers."

"I don't understand."

"Do you remember something you told me years ago when you were taking a class in self defense at Quantico."

"No, what?"

"You said that when someone holds on tight, it's easier to break the hold than if they hold it lightly."

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"I think the same thing goes for the human heart. Your father and I tried to hold on too tightly to each other. I wanted him to be stronger than he was for my sake not for yours."

"That's not true," Reid protested.

"Yes it is. I was selfish. I wanted him to take you with him when he left because I didn't want the responsibility of taking care of you."

"Mom…"

"I know what you're thinking. I'm not stable."

"Mom!"

"I know what I am, Spencer and so do you."

"You're doing much better, mom."

"Yeah, I am, but twenty-five years ago, I wasn't doing well at all. Anyway," she held up a hand when he tried to speak. "You're not here about me."

"But -"

"I'm glad you're here," she said. "Even though I don't like Christmas, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"Good, now I want you to stay for lunch. I heard there's turkey and mashed potatoes."

"Sounds good."

She reached for his hand again. "Whatever happens with Rosa, you're going to be okay. You're stronger than me or your dad."

"I have to argue with you about that, mom. You're pretty strong."

She grinned at him. "I have to be. I'm a mother."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer and Rosa drove over to his old home at just after 4pm. They got out into the windy afternoon. The sun was beginning to go down, and it was cold. The sky was grey and white and it appeared that a storm was getting ready to dump some rain on the city. They went slowly up the concrete sidewalk to the door.

"Thanks for coming with me to see Mary."

"You don't have to ask me twice. I love that little girl."

"Me too."

He walked behind her when she took the two steps up to the porch of his old home. He rang the bell. It wasn't more than half a minute and someone said. "Who is it?"

"It's Agent Reid and Detective Castillo."

A man with sandy hair and a matching mustache opened the door. His green eyes sparkled and he smiled widely at them. He was a big man, about six three with a dimples in his cheeks and large arms. "Well, hello there. Doris said you'd be paying us a visit."

"Hello," Rosa said.

"Hi," Reid waved at him.

"Come on in," Jamie Goldstein held open the door for them. "What happened to you," he directed at Rosa.

"I had an accident chasing a suspect."

"Goodness," said Doris as she hustled into the entryway. "Come in and sit down."

She led Rosa into the living room and made her sit in Jamie's easy chair. He winked at Reid and took a seat in another chair. Reid took a seat on the couch.

"I'm fine," Rosa was saying to Doris.

"I'm going to make you both some hot chocolate and there's cookies."

"Doris, you don't have to -"

"Nonsense," Doris said and she hurried off to the kitchen.

"Don't try to stop her," Jamie said. "She loves to mother everyone."

At that precise moment, a boy with curly black hair and skin the color of coffee light ran into the room. "Mr. Reid," he said and hurried to jump up on the couch next to Spencer.

"Hi, Damien."

"Mama Dorie, said you'd come for a visit and we could have cookies."

"Yeah, I wanted to see how you're doing."

"I got a new truck for Christmas, wanna see?"

"Not now, Damien. Sit down and stop smothering Spencer."

Damien had climbed into Reid's lap and hugged him. "It's okay," Reid said. "I'd love to see your truck."

Damien climbed down and ran over to the beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner. The lights were twinkling and it made the room cheerful in the low light of sunset.

"Damien was raised Christian will all the traditions of Christmas, so Doris and I decided to celebrate both Christmas and Hanukah, for his sake."

"It's beautiful," Rosa said.

Reid and Damien were bent over his toy truck when Doris came in with a tray of cookies and hot chocolate. She'd just set it down when the distinct cries of a waking baby came through the hallway.

"It's Mary's birthday too," said Jamie. "We have a lot to be thankful for this year."

Doris came in with Mary in her arms. Spencer looked up and stared. The little girl had grown in the last three and half months. Her dark hair was short, wavy and a little mussed. She wore a dress made for the season in red and green with matching socks and a ribbon in her hair.

"Want to hold her, Spencer?"

He took her and she immediately began to cry. Big tears rolled down her crimson cheeks.

"She's always cranky after her nap," Jamie commented.

"Why don't I take her and you get that gift out of your bag?"

Reid gave up Mary because she was crying as if he was pinching her black and blue.

He gave her to Rosa who rocked her in her arms until she quieted. Reid pulled a small package out of his bag and removed the wrapping paper. "Happy birthday," he said awkwardly and held out a stuffed bunny rabbit he'd found for her at the mall. "This is from Rosa and me," he said.

She looked at it and then at him and then threw it on the floor. Jamie burst out laughing. "Don't worry, guys. We're learning that babies have their own way of saying, "Thanks."

"Children Mary's age often prefer objects they can put in their mouths. Studies have shown that the antibodies in their saliva that coat their toys."

He stopped and looked around at all of them. Rosa was smirking at him, Jamie was smiling and Doris was giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Sorry, I do tend to ramble."

He and Rosa looked at each other as Mary tried to pull on the pendant Rosa wore, which was her gift from Spencer. "Smart girl, you like the pretty baubles, don't you?"

"Typical female," Jamie said, but he winked at Doris.

"I'm afraid he's right," Doris said. "That's a beautiful necklace.

"Spencer gave it to me."

She held it out for them to see. It was a gold, heart shaped pendant with her birthstone in the center.

"It's so pretty."

"Thanks."

They stayed for an hour, and by the time they had to leave, Mary had decided that Reid was okay and sat on his lap with her bunny.

"I'm sorry we don't have a gift for Damien. We didn't think."

"Oh, he's fine," Jamie, said as Damien played with his truck. "He's got other gifts from friends and neighbors that have sort of adopted him since his mother went to jail. I think our neighbor to the left is quite jealous because we have the paperwork in to adopt both these precious kids."

"They are precious," Doris said. "I love them so much."

"Thanks for the cookies and hot chocolate," Rosa said. "I hate to break this up, but my pain medication is wearing off."

"Of course," Doris said. "You go home and take care of that ankle."

"I hope we'll see you again soon," Jamie said.

Reid lifted Mary from his lap and put her on the couch. She looked at him and began to cry again. "Oh, no," Doris said. "I think you have an upset admirer, Spencer."

"I didn't mean to -" He began.

"Don't worry, Spencer. She'll be okay."

He left, but reluctantly, because Mary was still crying. How long would it be until he saw her again and how much would she change?"

"Hey," Rosa said when they got into his rental. "It's going to be okay. She has the bunny her Uncle Spencer gave her, wonderful adoptive parents and a new brother. She'll do great."

"I know, it's just…"

"You miss her."

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go home." She said.


	6. Happy New Year

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n here is the last chapter, everyone. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, and that you have a Happy and prosperous New Year. Thank you all for your kind reviews and for all your support this year. Most especially to my beta, REIDFANATIC, who keeps me on track and is my friend, as well.**_

**_Happy New Year_**

Reid zipped his suitcase shut and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at his watch and sighed. He still had twenty minutes before he had to start for the airport. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Rosa's number.

"Happy New Year," she said after one ring.

"Happy New Year to you," he answered.

"I thought you'd be on your way to the airport by now."

"I have to go in a few minutes. I wanted to say goodbye."

"You said goodbye quite well last night," she reminded him with a low laugh.

"You're the one that jumped me," he reminded her.

"Because we've spent almost two weeks together and you're too hot to resist."

"Rosa!"

"Don't take the tone with me. I spent the last ten days cursing my bad ankle. I'm finally feeling better and you have to leave."

"I don't know what else to do."

"I know. It's like we have the worst luck in the world."

"I don't believe in luck."

"So you've said," she responded dryly.

"Look, I really have to go. I just wanted to tell you I love you and I'm gonna to miss you."

"Me too."

"Please take care of yourself. I don't want to hear that you got shot, or broke an arm."

"This from the man that's been shot twice."

"I'll be careful, if you'll be careful."

"I promise. I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

He put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his bags. He just had enough time to check out and get to the airport. Still, he couldn't seem to make his feet take him to the door. It felt like someone reached into his chest and squeezed his heart like a vice. He blinked hard against tears leaping into his eyes and hurried out the door. Wishing for something that wasn't going to happen could only cause him pain. He'd go home, he'd work, and he'd try not to think about what could be.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The interior of O'Leary's, reminded Lee of every cop movie she'd ever seen. Low, exposed beams overhead, bad lighting that left the space in shadows, and a bar that ran the length of the room. Most of the stools were unoccupied, except for the one right in the middle. On the stool sat her partner and best friend, with a glass in one hand and her eyes fixed firmly on the high polished surface of the bar.

Jerry ran his rag over the bar as Lee approached her friend. He looked up and smiled in the way someone did when they were relieved beyond words to see you. "Hey there, detective, what'll it be?"

"Can't I'm on duty, Jerry."

Lee took the stool next to Rosa. "I've been lookin' all over for you. Didn't think you'd be drowning your sorrows in the middle of the day."

"Go away!"

"I don't think so… Lt Riker's on the warpath and I refuse to take your half of his irritation."

"Too bad."

"So this is what you're gonna do from now on, sit in a bar and cry over some guy."

Rosa slammed her glass on the bar. "Shut up, Lee."

"No! You've been acting like someone killed your puppy ever since the beautiful Dr. Reid left two weeks ago."

"I don't wanna to talk about it."

"Sorry, I don't care what you want. I'm not gonna let you throw away your career over some guy."

"He's not some guy, Lee. I love him."

Lee resisted the urge to hug her friend, even though tears were filling up her eyes.

"I know you do," she said in a gentler tone. "Girl, you haven't been the same since you met him.

"I don't know what to do, Lee. I don't want to lose him.

Lee finally smiled but it was a smile that cut deep to her core. "You know what you have to do. Grow a spine and go do it."

Rosa swallowed hard and wiped her hands under her eyes. "I want so much to tell you to go to hell right now, but I can't because you're right."

"I know…" Said her friend proudly.

"You're the best friend a girl could have."

"Stop it," Lee warned as she bit back burning tears. "I refuse to sit here and get mushy with you."

"You wanna back me up when I go see Lt. Riker."

Lee grinned at her. "I ought to let you go alone, but what the hell, I love a good show."

Rosa smacked her arm. "Not funny."

"Yes it was."

"Come on; let's get out of this dump."

"Hey," Jerry called. "This ain't a dump."

"Trying telling that to the rats," Lee yelled over her shoulder. "See ya later, Jerry."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

When Reid realized that he'd rearranged his library of books for the third time in the last month, he decided it was time to do something about his lack of concentration.

He looked at his yellow, rotary dial phone and wondered if Hotch would appreciate a call in the middle of a Saturday afternoon when they didn't have a case.

He hesitated for a long time. He assumed that Hotch and Beth had broken up because of their long distance relationship, but was that the real reason. He didn't know because Hotch didn't confide in him in matters of the heart. He supposed that Rossi would know. Reid frowned at his phone. He couldn't just call his boss and ask him what to do about Rosa and long distance relationships. Could he?

He was about to pick up the receiver and take the consequences with Hotch when someone knocked on his door. Great timing, he thought with disgust. Who was knocking at this time of day? He hadn't ordered food at three pm and he wasn't expecting visitors. The person knocked again, a little more insistently this time, so he went to the door and pulled it open impatiently.

"I'm busy," he began to say, and then realized who stood on the other side. "Rosa!"

There she was, standing there in her usual blue jeans, with a royal blue coat, matching gloves and her favorite white scarf around her neck. Her long, wavy hair lay across her shoulders and her dark eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Hi," she said and grabbed him into a hug and kiss that sent his heart racing into the stratosphere.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded after pulling her into his apartment. "How?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He kissed her until he couldn't breathe. "I missed you," she whispered.

He didn't speak, until an hour later, after he'd led her into his bed and properly welcomed her to DC.

"Um, querido," she murmured from her position of lying half on his chest and half across the bed. "That was fantastic."

"Yeah," he said, as he tried to remember his name. "You rattled my brain."

"God, how I missed you."

"Me too."

He attempted to sit up, but she was still lying with her head on his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided I've had enough of seeing you three times a year, Spencer. I applied for a position with the DC Police."

"What?"

She sat up and grinned at him. "You're looking at DC's newest homicide detective."

"Rosa, you didn't -"

"Please don't start in with your self-sacrificing speech about how I have family and friends in Las Vegas that love me and will miss me."

"But you do and -"

"I didn't do this for you,"

"Rosa!"

"Alright, I sort of did it for you. Look," she put her hands on his face. "I love you, Spencer. I couldn't stand to be away from you. I drove my family nuts talking about you at Christmas. Mi mama and papa took me aside and said I needed to make up my mind about you. I told them I didn't want to go so far away, but they said it was time. I know my family loves me very much, and still it was the most difficult decision I ever made. Moving to Vegas is one thing, moving here is quite another."

"Your family will -"

"They don't blame you, mi amor. They know I had to make up my own mind. My parents have always told me to follow my dreams, no matter where they take me."

"I'll have to thank them," he said faintly. "I can't believe this is real."

"Well, it wasn't just mama and papa. You have to thank Lee, too."

"I do?"

"Yeah, she talked sense into me one day when I was trying to drown my sorrows in some less than decent Scotch."

Reid laughed. "I think you need to meet Rossi."

She smacked his bare shoulder. "Watch it."

"Are you sorry you have to leave Lee?"

Rosa lay down and wrapped herself back around Spencer, who hugged her tight. "I'm gonna to miss her, but she'll always be my friend. We'll stay in touch. I'm not going to let either of you drift out of my life."

"I guess it's too late for me to do anything."

"What else is bothering you?"

"I don't want you to resent me," he said unhappily.

"I don't resent you. I couldn't take the chance of losing you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He nodded. "Me too. I bless the day I found Mary, because it brought me you."

"I'm glad you decided to take a walk that night. I can't imagine my life without you."

He tightened his grip on her. "Thank you for showing up when you did. I was about to go crazy without you."

She kissed him soundly on the lips. "I really wanted to surprise you. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm just blown away. How did you make this happen so fast?"

"Lt Riker knows my new LT and they pushed it through channels. Apparently, the man I'm replacing decided to retire early to some cushy security job in Miami."

Reid laughed, and then sobered very quickly. "Wait a minute. Who did you say was your new LT?

"I didn't, but its Lt. Gable."

Reid's eyebrows went up. "That's Will's CO. His partner is retiring to Miami."

"Yeah, that's my new partner, Detective William LaMontagne."

Reid began to laugh. "Oh man, I can't wait to talk to JJ."

Something flickered in Rosa's eyes. "JJ, that's the woman on your team that married the cop."

"Yeah, her husband is William LaMontagne."

"I guess it's a small world."

"I suppose it is."

After a minute, she said. "Are you going to tell me about him?"

"What, and ruin the surprise."

She sat up again. "What surprise?"

"Sorry," he said and rolled away from her when she made to grab him. "You'll have to see for yourself."

"Spencer Reid, I'm gonna to kill you."

"Then I'll die happy."

She tackled him when he tried to get out of bed and held him down. "You're going to be sorry you tangled with me."

"Be gentle," he said.

"I don't think so. I think you're going to pay."

CMCMCMCMCM

"Come on, Spencer, tell me about him."

They were back in bed with pizza and cheese bread from the nearest all night pizzeria.

"Later. I want to look at you and get it straight that you're really here to stay."

"Yes, I'm really here to stay."

He took a bite of the Thin Crust Supreme; she'd ordered and then frowned. "What about Mary?"

"Don't worry about her. I spoke to Jamie and Doris. They'll keep us in the loop, and Lee has promised to look in on her at least once every three months.

He sat back on his pillows. "I still can't believe you're here."

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

He leaned over and kissed the pizza sauce and cheese off her lips. She giggled and crawled into his arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

She kissed him again and the pizza was forgotten. He thought, as she drew him back into the space where only her eyes occupied his universe, that finally, everything was falling into place.


End file.
